A tool for providing self-defense or means for controlling an attacker is a valuable asset in a culture where violence is common. In addition, law enforcement personnel needs tools that will enable them to control a suspect who may be violent in a non-lethal or less than lethal manner. What is needed is a tool that provides the above non-lethal control and/or protection from attackers that is easy to use and can be used with a minimal amount of strength form the user but the force can be incremented depending on the users skill level. When circumstances warrant, what is needed is a lethal self-defense tool as well.